disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Kids - The Full House Gang
The Full House Gang Chip and Dale try to steal all the nuts in the friendship club and when Donald tries to stop them, Mickey mistakes the duck for the thief. Discs: Disc 1: The Return of Grandma (1987/remix/my version), Tanner vs. Gibbler (1988/remix/my version), Middle Age Crazy (1989/remix/my version) Disc 2: A Little Romance (1989/remix/my version), Fogged In (1989/remix/my version), Pal Joey (1989/remix/my version) Disc 3: Baby Love (1989/remix/my version), Blast From the Past (1989/remix/my version), Nerd for a Day (1989/remix/my version) Disc 4: Lust in the Dust (1990/remix/my version), 13 Candles (1990/remix/my version), Greek Week (1990/remix/my version) Disc 5: One Last Kiss (1990/remix/my version), Secret Admirer (1990/remix/my version), Happy New Year (1990/remix/my version) Disc 6: Matchmaker Michelle (1991/remix/my version), The Volunteer (1991/remix/my version), Nicky and/or Alexander (1991/remix/my version) Disc 7: Fuller House (1991/remix/my version), Yours, Mine, and Ours (1992/remix/my version), Girls Will Be Boys (1992/remix) Disc 8: The Long Goodbye (1992/remix/my version), Lovers and Other Tanners (1992/remix/my version), Trouble in Twin Town (1992/remix/my version) Disc 9: Five's a Crowd (1992/remix/my version), Birthday Blues (1993/remix/my version), Be True to Your Preschool (1993/remix/my version) Disc 10: The Heartbreak Kid (1993/remix/my version), Silence is Not Golden (1993/remix/my version), Tough Love (1993/remix/my version) Disc 11: Fast Friends (1993/remix/my version), Smash Club: The Next Generation (1993/remix/my version), The Day of the Rhino (1993/remix/my version) Disc 12: Kissing Cousins (1994/remix/my version), Love on the Rocks (1994/remix/my version), Be Your Own Best Friend (1994/remix/my version) Disc 13: Making Out is Hard to Do (1994/remix/my version), I've Got a Secret (1994/remix/my version), Claire and Present Danger (1994/remix/my version) Disc 14: Just One of the Guys (1988/remix/my version), Stephanie Gets Framed (1991/remix/my version), Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen (1994/remix/my version), D.J.'s Choice (1995/remix/my version), Super Bowl Fun Day (1995/remix/my version) Disc 15: Grand Gift Auto (1993/remix/my version), Wrong Way Tanner (1993/remix/my version), Fuller House (PARODY), Leap of Faith (1995/remix/my version), All Stood Up (1995/remix/my version) Gallery The Return of Grandma.png|The Return of Grandma Tanner vs. Gibbler.png|Tanner vs. Gibbler Middle Age Crazy.png|Middle Age Crazy A Little Romance.jpg|A Little Romance Fogged In.png|Fogged In Pal Joey.jpg|Pal Joey Baby Love.jpg|Baby Love Blast From the Past.jpg|Blast From the Past Nerd for a Day.jpg|Nerd for a Day Lust in the Dust.png|Lust in the Dust 13 Candles.png|13 Candles Greek Week.png|Greek Week One Last Kiss.png|One Last Kiss Secret Admirer.png|Secret Admirer Happy New Year.png|Happy New Year Matchmaker Michelle.JPG|Matchmaker Michelle The Volunteer.png|The Volunteer Nicky and or Alexander.png|Nicky and/or Alexander Fuller House.png|Fuller House Yours, Mine, and Ours.png|Yours, Mine, and Ours Girls Will Be Boys.png|Girls Will Be Boys The Long Goodbye.jpg|The Long Goodbye Lovers and Other Tanners.png|Lovers and Other Tanners Trouble in Twin Town.png|Trouble in Twin Town Five's a Crowd.png|Five's a Crowd Birthday Blues.png|Birthday Blues Be True to Your Preschool.png|Be True to Your Preschool The Heartbreak Kid.jpg|The Heartbreak Kid Silence is Not Golden.png|Silence is Not Golden Tough Love.png|Tough Love Fast Friends.png|Fast Friends Smash Club The Next Generation.png|Smash Club: The Next Generation The Day of the Rhino.png|The Day of the Rhino Kissing Cousins.png|Kissing Cousins Love on the Rocks.png|Love on the Rocks Be Your Own Best Friend.jpg|Be Your Own Best Friend Making Out is Hard to Do.jpg|Making Out is Hard to Do I've Got a Secret.png|I've Got a Secret Claire and Present Danger.png|Claire and Present Danger Just One of the Guys.png|Just One of the Guys Stephanie Gets Framed.png|Stephanie Gets Framed Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen.png|Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen D.J,'s Choice.png|D.J.'s Choice Super Bowl Fun Day.png|Super Bowl Fun Day Grand Gift Auto.png|Grand Gift Auto Wrong Way Tanner.png|Wrong Way Tanner maxresdefaultfullerhhouse.jpg|Fuller House (PARODY) Leap of Faith.jpg|Leap of Faith All Stood Up.png|All Stood Up Category:DeviantART Category:Remake Category:Remixed Category:Television series by Disney Junior